spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Safe Crackers
Safe Crackers is segment (a) of episode thirty nine from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. The synopsis is that Mr. Krabs orders a new safe and SpongeBob is curious of what's inside. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants ' * [[Patrick Star|'Patrick Star]]' ' * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs ''' * '''Safe Deliver Man Plot Mr. Krabs is outside of the Krusty Krab with his special safe being delivered from a large delivery truck. He then goes inside and tells SpongeBob and Squidward about it and then proceeds to open it. ' '''Out comes a large gray rectangular shaped safe and this amazes SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob then asks Mr. Krabs if he could see whats inside the safe and Mr. Krabs tells him that only himself can have a look of it. ' 'Mr. Krabs goes inside his office with the safe and SpongeBob is a little upset that he can't see what's inside. Squidward suggest that SpongeBob should sneak inside Mr. Krabs office and carefully exam of what he puts inside the safe. SpongeBob agrees with Squidward's idea and goes over to Mr. Krabs office. Inside, Mr. Krabs is seen holding the combination of the safe: 12-24-36. SpongeBob is in the corner hearing Mr. Krabs reciting the numbers and demands Squidward for a clipboard and pen. ' 'SpongeBob quickly runs inside the office where Mr. Krabs is surprised to see that SpongeBob isn't in the kitchen. He then tells Mr. Krabs he's leaving early and Mr. Krabs tells him to not go near the safe the next following morning. Evening arrives and SpongeBob appears behind some seaweed dressed up in robbers clothes by The Krusty Krab. Patrick tags along with SpongeBob for this mission so they could crack open the safe and see whats inside without Mr. Krabs noticing. ' '''Patrick agrees that the idea isn't smart and SpongeBob tells him not to worry so much. He pulls out a laser pointer and the front glass of the Krusty Krab and it shatters. The two goes inside and sees that Mr. Krab's office is caged by metal gates. SpongeBob destroys the cages by using his laser pointer and finally breaks inside the office. SpongeBob and Patrick finds the safe inside and begins to search for the combination numbers. After hours of searching, Patrick finds the combination on the side of the safe and recites it. SpongeBob finally opens the safe to find money inside. Patrick is amazed to see how much money Mr. Krabs have earned and this angers SpongeBob. SpongeBob tells Patrick that they need to get rid of the safe because Mr. Krabs only reasoning for buying it, was to get more money. Morning arrives and Patrick is wondering were SpongeBob is with his excuse for getting the safe out. SpongeBob arrives riding in a crane machine and crashes his way inside the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs walks from his house and notices that SpongeBob has is safe attached to a crane. The episode ends with Mr. Krabs grabbing on the safe attached to the crane and Patrick watches in horror. Music Salty Squid Jig (Whistle Version) Hyperfun (Kevin MacLeod) Zelle Goofy Conversation (v1) Ultra Polka (Kevin MacLeod) Bubble Popin' Boys Gohan (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Boss Clear Fanfare (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Puka A Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:EB The Original Master Category:2017